Voice of a Goddess
by AberrantScript
Summary: Lincoln and Luna fall victim to the charms of Sam as she sings and dances for them. Brother and sister, together, pour out their hearts, love, and affection as they worship the goddess before them, showing her just how much they enjoyed her performance.


**Author's Notes:**

So, I really only have a few notes for this story. First, this is literally the first, and thus far, only three-person romantic encounter I've ever written. _Do you realize how hard it is to detail the emotions and feelings of three people in the same activity without being repetitive or slowing the story down!?_ Second, this story came about for a few reasons... mostly because guest reviewer, Dread55, put the idea in my mind and I was inspired by Luna's raw emotional expression in the recent episode debuting Sam. So, while Sam seems charming and whatnot, loudcest will not die... therefore, this story was born.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

VOICE OF A GODDESS

A sweet melody drifted into the kitchen; the pleasant lullaby of an angel's voice swirling around Lincoln as he opened the fridge. Almost in a trance, he blindly grabbed three juice boxes before closing the door and turning to the living room.

As he took slow steps, savoring every note given by that bewitching siren; a gift that makes one feel full of life, complete… and maybe a smidge _in love_.

At the threshold between the two rooms, he stopped and leaned against the wall. A lovesick smile was on his face as he watched her.

Her eyelids were closed as she danced softly to her own singing, her hips swaying like branches in a gentle wind. Her blonde hair shook with each turn of her head, drawing attention to the colorful blue tuft of hair in her bangs. Her blue jacket hugged her moving form tightly, while the hem fluttered around her like a butterfly's wings.

Lincoln could only describe the scene before him as magical.

Turning to see his older sister, Luna, sitting on the couch and watching the performance before them, he realized she was wearing that same love-struck grin as he.

Steeling his courage, he approached the couch with his humble offering, cautious as to not make a fool of himself before the goddess in their presence.

Luna didn't really notice her brother sit beside her, nor the apple juice handed to her. Her eyes were trained on the woman before her, following her every movement with precision and the uttermost care. She memorized every detail about her. How her pants stretch taut against her upper legs when she twisted around. How her shirt lifted just high enough to give a brief glimpse of her panties peeking shyly from their hiding place as the girl lifted her arms up to the heavens. How each time the girl's eyes gazed upon her face, she fell into an eternity of happy sighs and mushy grins.

Side-by-side the siblings sat, leaning forward, their chins resting on one hand as their other hand held up their juice boxes; their straws blindly poking at their cheeks. They were mirror images of each other in their movements, their silly smiles, and their entranced gaze.

All too soon, the girl stopped. Her face and neck had a light sheen of sweat which only added to her ethereal beauty. Her pale skin glowed with the bloom of her youth. And her face was smiling brightly.

This wonderful girl only sang for a couple minutes, but her power over the brother and sister before her was absolute.

Her name was Sam.

"So, what did you guys think?"

Luna sighed, tilting her head to the side to better take in the full figure of the woman before her. "Just marry me now…"

Sam chuckled, though caught a little off guard. She grabbed the crook of her elbow with her hand, nervously biting her lip as she looked down at her audience of two. "That good, huh?"

Lincoln hurried wiped a bit of drool off with the back of his hand, rubbing it under his jeans. Smiling and blushing like crazy, he straightened up. His heart melted that much more at how vulnerable she looked; how she wore her heart on her sleeve just for them.

"Sam, you have the voice of an angel. It carried me away to a place I felt happy and safe." He finished with a sultry smile and a lazy wink.

Luna, shaking her head clear of the love-fog that had clogged up her brain till that point, turned to her brother in shock. How was she going to top that? She wasn't good at being charming. Even her best _bedroom eyes_ made her look like she was hit by a horse tranquilizer. Chewing on her lip, her eyes darted around as she tried to think of something spectacular to say. _She sounded like an angel! No, that's what he just said! Argh!"_

"L-Luna?"

The rocker looked up to see her leaned a little closer, her hand outstretched and cheeks tinting a pinkish hue.

" _Beautiful, just wow…"_

Before she could process her words, they were already out there in the open, her heart rapidly pounding away a mile a minute.

Sam grinned, her eyes crinkling in amusement, as she walked closer to Luna. "You know, I've never gotten this reaction out of a _girl_ before, Luna…" She leaned down to face her, her legs bending down so she was eyelevel with the stuttering, blushing girl. "Did you think the song was beautiful… or s-something else?" Her blush was deepening though she held the gaze shared between them.

Luna, pinned to her seat and having difficulty with breathing, felt a hand grip hers. Following the limb back to an orange sleeve, and then to the smiling face of her brother, she saw him nod toward Sam. Taking a deep breath, she turned her wide eyes back onto the pale beauty before her.

And gosh her heart really was facing fast. It was a wonder Sam couldn't hear it beating hard and fast against her aching ribs. Or maybe she could hear and she was just being kind by not mentioning it. _Does she see my sweaty palms? Does she notice how dilated my pupils are? Good Lord, does she see how aroused I became after a two minute song!? I'm hopeless!_

Opening and closing her mouth several times, Luna was still not any closer to answering her question. So, Sam glanced at Lincoln, and saw his gaze shifting from her to Luna, a gentle smile on his face as he squeezed his sister's hand.

They really were close and supportive siblings, and she could tell that they both had a lot of things to say about her performance.

Fortunately she was good at reading people… especially when their hearts were practically stitched onto their clothes. _Such an adorable pair of dorks._

Taking a chance, she moved from her crouched position in front of Luna, to the poor girl's lap, sliding her legs into place in a smooth glide. She grinned provocatively when she saw Luna gulp, her eyes widening even more; her mouth was open to allow what little air her shocked lungs could grab to ensure her survival.

Luna nearly choked when Sam lifted Luna's arms and wrapped them around her neck, leaning in closer to allow them more comfort. She darted her eyes quickly toward her brother, catching his wide eyes, deep blush, and a fiery look in his eyes. She quickly turned her eyes away when she realized her brother was in the middle of readjusting his pants.

She gulped almost painfully, her thoughts wondering if her brother had a thing for Sam… or if the idea of two girls doing stuff turned him on… and _whom_ did he find more attractive?

Sam noticed the exchange as it happened, catching a pretty good view of his not-so-subtle hand movements. She smirked, showing her brilliant teeth, as she rolled her hips around to better adjust herself. Luna's arms were still around her, and she moved hers to the belt she wore around her purple skirt, fiddling with the buckle lazily.

"You know, Luna… I know a way you can show me what you're thinking… since you're all-" Her lips moved, just stopping a second before they could land somewhere soft and deliciously smooth. Her eyes crinkled again when she saw Luna's eyes close in anticipation for a kiss. "You're all tongue-tied."

With that, she curled her head around to press a swift kiss to her cheek.

When Luna dared open her eyes again, she saw her friend's hungry gaze peering at her. Like Luna was the prey. Like Sam had mounted her, ready to claim her in all senses of the word.

And she could only think, _please, take me now!_

Sam leaned back and began moving her hands up and down Luna's side in soothing motions. "Why don't you kiss what you think is _beautiful_?" She gave Luna a sweet smile and batted her eyelashes. She saw her look at her brother again for support, for guidance. So, she dipped in again to land a peck on her forehead. " _You_ are beautiful, Luna." She looked over Luna's left arm to see Lincoln blushing just as strongly as his sister. She gave him a sultry wink. "Don't you think so, dude?"

Luna was doing her best to recover from the shock of that kiss, and the earlier one to her cheek, when she felt the couch depress and a gentle hand thread through the hair on the back of her head. She turned to see her brother sitting on his knees beside her, a loving smile on his face… getting closer _and closer_ …

"You are _very beautiful_ , Luna."

And then she felt a sweet pressure on her cheekbone as he pressed his lips against her. She barely held in her gasp as all the sensations kept cascading down her spine like a waterfall; as her heart was exploding with affection.

She turned her head to face him fully, though in an awkward position with her and Sam's arms, and gave her brother a sideways smile and dropped her eyes to half-mast, desire beginning to crash around her like tidal waves. She puckered her lips and moved forward, unchanging in her course as she steered them home… to a place her heart had always felt safe and loved.

With a chaste embrace, her lips touched her brother's. And she could've screamed out in pleasure at finally expressing all her love for her dearest Lincy in a way _that_ _felt totally rad!_

Her confidence returning, she turned back to face the mischievously grinning girl on her lap. Luna gave her the best smirk she could and preyed it didn't turn out into anything unattractive like a grimace… or _heaven forbid!..._ a look of constipation.

"And you, my serene goddess of beauty, are unsurpassed by anything my eyes have ever beheld…"

Sam's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open. " _Wow…_ "

Then, Luna closed her eyes and pushed forward, using her arms to drag the girl against her lap until their chests were flush, rumpling her skirt enough that only Sam's hips hid her panties from her brother's view. Soon her lips fell upon the shocked girl's and she swiftly moved on aggressively, running her tongue along the quivering wall Sam's lips had made.

And right when that wall began falling, when those precious lips parted for much needed air… right when her tongue could lay siege to her mouth and plunder her for all the riches she had stored inside…

She felt Sam pull back, a dazed look in her eyes and her cheeks displaying a flush which only made her more beautiful in the eyes of the two siblings.

"Wow… just _wow!_ That… said a lot, Luna."

Luna smiled warmly at the girl as she pulled her arms back to the girl's shoulders. "I feel a lot, Sam. For you…" She turned to smile at Lincoln. "…and my brother."

Sam pulled herself together enough to give a halfhearted smirk. "You _feel_ awfully strong emotions toward him… are you sure he's just a brother?"

Turning to smile at her brother again, and seeing his gentle nod in Sam's direction, she returned Sam's smirk. "There's no one I love more than my brother."

She said that as her brother moved to lean against the arm of the couch, spreading his legs out a little.

Then, she suddenly rolled Sam around, lowering her down against Lincoln's chest. Luna knelt in between the girl's legs and leaned over her.

Brushing her nose against Sam's, she said, "And right now I feel like showing just how much I love the both of you." Then, she brought her lips down, moving passionately against her mouth, demanding entrance to that sacred place which gives the most beautiful voice Luna's ever heard.

Lincoln, emboldened by his sister's actions, and touched by her words, began snuggling the girl laying on him. His hands slid over her stomach, moving around in smooth circles as he felt Sam's muscles quiver and shake in ecstasy. His pushed his nose into her blonde locks, smelling the scent of her favorite shampoo. Leaning over, he began laying sweet kisses behind her ear, before nipping her lobe.

Sam gasped in pleasure at the gentle bite, allowing Luna to finally invade her mouth with a velvety tongue. Relaxing her back against Lincoln's chest, she tried matching her breaths to the rise and fall of his torso; a steady rhythm quickly growing in pace.

Luna smiled in delight against her lips. She pulled away long enough to gaze into Sam's vibrant eyes and giggled at her impatient groan of disapproval. Framing her face with her calloused hands, Luna dove back in, giving their kiss every last bit of her heart she had left within her.

Lincoln ran his tongue along the lobe he'd been nibbling on, delighting in the shiver that ran up her spine. He moved one of his hands steadily up, rolling his fingers around her belly button before running them lazily along each ridge of her ribcage. He placed his other hand outward; it landing on his sister's side, his palm resting against the soft swell of her chest; the presence of her bosom beneath the heel of his hand a reminder of the comfort he felt when sleeping in her arms.

Sam began sucking on Luna's lower lip, her hands drifting lower to grip her rear and pull her closer; at the same time lifting up her groin, trying to do something, _anything_ to ease the tortuous need she felt swirling _down there_. She thrusted forward a few times erratically, not finding any friction at all, but felt undeterred even as Lincoln's fingers skirted along the bottom of her breasts. She suddenly pulled away for merely a moment, breaking the trio's rhythm in order to look Luna in the eyes with her own lust-crazed orbs. With a ragged breath, she uttered, " _Please!_ "

Luna leaned away just enough to take in their positions. How Sam's hands were planted firmly on the bottom of her skirt, trying to pull her against her. How her lips were just beginning to swell, her face flushed, and her eyes pooled with the haze of passion. How Lincoln's face looked just the same as he hovered near Sam's glistening ear, his own lust-filled eyes searching Luna's for guidance. How his hands were touching both girl's mounds, but not quite where they wanted them.

How she and Lincoln had taken their relationship farther than ever before…

How the goddess of beauty from before had turned into a mess of need and desire; yearning, _begging_ for them to guide her over that sweet cliff of relief. Them, a brother and sister, both in love with this woman between them… and each other.

Luna could only smile as she pushed one of her bare knees against Sam's center in a sudden movement. And the scream of pleasure ripped out of the girl's throat was a divine melody to her ears. She pulled back and surged forward again, beginning a rhythm of friction and pleasure which had the girl rocketing toward throes of ecstasy in no time.

Luna saw her brother's hands drift toward Sam's bosom, slowly inching over the soft curve of her shirt, rubbing in cautious movements. He was rocking her in time with Luna's own knee-driven thrusts, heightening the trapped girl's pleasure.

Truly, it was then that Luna realized her brother must have been going crazy with arousal just as she… and how they shared the same desire to lead Sam to completion _together_.

With a smile across her flushed face, Luna leaned over the thrashing girl and cast her affections upon Lincoln suddenly in a searing kiss.

Their tongues quickly began a dance, as their bodies kept rocking into the girl between them. Her moans and whimpers leading them on, exciting the arousal already surging through their veins. Their hearts were beating quickly as Luna began kissing across his cheek and down his neck, purely delighted when he began letting out gasps with Sam's own.

Suddenly, she felt Sam go rigid against her brother, her arms swiftly reaching out to grip around Luna's back as her mouth felt open to let out a silent scream. The look of her eyes clenched tightly, her reddened face panting as her groin thrusted with abandon was something that would forever be etched in Luna's mind.

She was hit with the sudden desire for Lincoln to see that same expression in her own face… for that memory of her, _Luna_ , to be etched within his own mind.

As the girl's breathing began to even out into steady pants, Luna pulled back and let Lincoln run his hand soothingly along Sam's stomach and in her blonde hair.

Leaning forward, Luna kissed Sam's forehead. " _You are beautiful, Sam_."

Kissing behind her ear, Lincoln said, " _A vision of beauty we'll never forget_."

Stunned with pleasure, Sam could only chuckle as her cheeks bloomed in happiness. "Just… wow, guys. I mean… _wow!_ "

Smirking, Luna pulled the girl off Lincoln, depositing her into her own seat as Lincoln sat up. "So, I guess you're the tongue-tied one, now?"

Feeling weak-kneed and still a little hazy, she grinned at both siblings.


End file.
